Feelings Trap
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: UA. - En Allemagne, alors que Loki prononce son petit discours à une foule apeurée, quelqu'un va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** _Feelings Trap_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Loki – OC

**Genres :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Synopsis :** En Allemagne, alors que Loki prononce son petit discours à une foule apeurée, quelqu'un va bouleverser sa vie. - Alternate Universe.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Premièrement, oui, j'adoooore Loki. ;D Deuxièmement, c'est ma première fic dans l'univers Marvel. Troisièmement, ceci était à la base un OS, mais j'ai décidé de lui faire une suite.

* * *

(Écrit le 13 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 17 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Partie 1**

(...)

Loki s'avança lentement vers la foule. Eux étaient terrifiés, lui se sentait euphorique. Pour ajouter à la frayeur des mortels, il faisait apparaître des doubles de lui partout.

- A genoux devant moi, lança-t-il, calmement. J'ai dit... A GENOUX ! continua-t-il presque avec rage.

La foule devint silencieuse. Ses otages se tournèrent vers lui et s'agenouillèrent selon ses ordres.

- N'est pas plus simple ainsi ? fit-il, radouci. N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? Telle est l'essence cachée de l'humanité. Votre soif de soumission, l'aveuglant appel de la liberté assombrit votre joie de vivre et vous pousse à vous écharper pour le pouvoir. La reconnaissance... Vous étiez faits pour obéir. A jamais vous vous prosternerez.

_Oui_, pensa Loki en jubilant, _leur place est à mes pieds, à exécuter chaque ordre que je leur donnerai._

Mais très vite, tout ces plans qu'il avait si bien pensés se virent se faire recaler au fond de sa tête.

En balayant d'un regard satisfait la foule agglutinée et agenouillée devant lui, ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur une magnifique jeune femme.

Subitement, le temps sembla s'arrêter et le reste de l'univers ne pas compter. Son cœur battait à la chamade, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Seule cette inconnue lui importait à ce moment précis.

Il la détailla du mieux qu'il le put, étant donné que l'objet de toute son attention était à genoux et avait baissé la tête. Ses épais cheveux blond miel, détachés, retombaient doucement en ondulant le long de son corps. La robe qu'elle portait était aussi chic que les vêtements des autres invités de cette réception, mais elle était tellement épaisse qu'elle ne laissait pas transparaître les formes de sa porteuse.

La jeune femme releva soudainement la tête, comme si elle avait senti le regard scrutateur de Loki sur elle. Cela permit à ce dernier de mieux voir les traits fins du visage de celle qui faisait désormais battre son cœur. Les yeux verts du Jotun croisèrent ceux, gris, de cette superbe mortelle. Il eut alors tout à coup la sensation de plonger dans un océan de plénitude.

Cependant, sa concentration fut subitement brisée par l'arrivée en beauté de Captain America, comme tombé du ciel.

Cet ennemi inattendu sembla cependant être un signal pour la mystérieuse jeune femme. Elle s'approcha du soldat en arrachant sans états d'âme son épaisse robe, révélant une combinaison en cuir noir bien ajustée qui, elle, faisait honneur aux courbes très féminines du renfort du SHIELD. Sa tenue était terminée par deux larges protèges-poignets, frappés du logo de l'agence secrète, et par une paire de bottes en synthécuir sans talons.

Steve Rogers s'avança vers Loki, et lui déclara :

- La dernière fois que je suis venu en Allemagne, et que j'y ai vu un type vouloir dominer les autres, on a eu quelques désaccords.

- Le soldat, cracha Loki.

Le dieu se mit à rire :

- L'homme d'une autre époque !

- C'est pas moi qui suis d'une autre époque, lui rétorqua Rogers.

Un vaisseau du SHIELD émergea de derrière les deux agents. Une énorme mitraillette sortit du ventre de l'avion amélioré, et une voix de femme émergea de ses hauts-parleurs.

- Loki, lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous.

Au lieu d'obéir, le Jotun brandit son sceptre et lâcha une décharge sur le vaisseau. Comme riposte, Captain America lance son bouclier sur Loki, qui lui renvoie aussitôt.

Tout autour des deux combattants, la foule commença à s'enfuir en courant dans toutes les directions. L'agente du SHIELD, voulant protéger leur fuite, attrapa son arme, compactée dans sa ceinture, et la dégaina, révélant une drôle d'épée à deux lames – une à chaque extrémité de l'arme. Elle n'eut pourtant pas à s'en servir, car l'attention de leur ennemi était désormais braquée sur Rogers.

Après avoir rattrapé son bouclier, le soldat avait donné un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Loki. Ce dernier frappa son assaillant avec son sceptre, mais Rogers se protégea en brandissant son bouclier.

Le dieu revint à la charge en donnant un deuxième coup de sceptre dans le ventre de l'autre combattant, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Rogers envoya à nouveau son bouclier à rencontre de Loki, qui le dévia avant de voir Steve se ruer sur lui.

Captain America tenta pour la seconde fois de coller un coup de poing à son ennemi, qui esquiva et frappa à nouveau le premier Avenger de son sceptre. Rogers esquiva ce coup-là, mais pas le suivant, qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois au sol.

Loki posa son arme sur la tête de Steve, à genoux et haletant, de façon menaçante.

- A genoux, répéta le Jotun à voix basse.

- Pas aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Captain America, en se relevant d'un bond.

Il voltigea et donna un coup de pied sur le visage de Loki.

Au même moment, l'agent Romanoff, qui pilotait le vaisseau, fit manœuvrer celui-ci de façon à se rapprocher des duellistes. Elle vit notamment leur ennemi empoigner Rogers et l'envoyer toucher le sol quelques pas plus loin.

Avant que l'agente au sol ait eu le temps de prendre la relève de son collègue, une musique rock s'éleva des hauts-parleurs du vaisseau et Iron Man vint à leur rescousse à la vitesse d'une torpille. Toujours dans les airs, il lança une décharge sur Loki, qui fut propulsé en arrière.

Tony Stark se posa doucement au sol, tandis que le Jotun se prit des marches sur le dos. L'homme de fer brandit toutes les armes intégrées à son armure vers Loki, qui se relevait avec difficulté, fixant son nouvel assaillant avec colère.

- Vas-y, je t'attends, tête de bouc, fit la voix métallique de Stark.

Le dieu, défait, leva finalement les mains en signe de reddition.

- C'est bien, approuva Iron Man.

Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers ses alliés.

- Monsieur Stark, fit simplement Steve.

- Soldat, lui répondit Tony.

Loki était réellement furieux de s'être fait aussi bêtement manipulé par ses ennemis. Il bouillait presque littéralement de rage. Cette mortelle ne payait vraiment rien pour attendre ! Il ruminait déjà ses plans de vengeance lorsque Captain America lui passa les menottes.

- Votre première mission est réellement un succès, agent Isaacs, lança Rogers à la nouvelle pire ennemie du fils de Laufey.

- Bravo petite, ajouta Stark d'un ton bourru.

* * *

Bonus inutile : Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture de cette première partie : _Better In Stereo_ de Dove Cameron, _Blood, Tears & Gold_ de Hurts, _Derezzed_ de Daft Punk (soundtrack de _Tron Legacy_), _Double Take_ de Ross Lynch, _Enjoy The Silence_ de Depeche Mode, _Farther Away_ d'Evanescence, _From Yesterday_ de 30 Seconds to Mars, _I Can Wait Forever_ de Simple Plan, _It's Not Over_ de Daughtry, _Life Starts Now_ de Three Days Grace, _Little Dolls_ d'Indochine, _No Matter What_ de Papa Roach.

Et pendant l'amélioration : une playlist du groupe Paramore, composée des chansons _All We Know, Brighter, Decode, Emergency, Hallelujah, Oh Star, Pressure_ & _We Are Broken_.

La deuxième partie arrivera samedi 15 février. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu !


	2. Partie 2

(Écrit le 21 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 25 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Partie 2**

(...)

De quel droit ces misérables humains se permettaient-ils de l'enfermer lui, Loki, l'un des plus puissants dieux existant, dans une vulgaire prison Midgardienne ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Loki était maintenu en détention, et deux jours qu'il fulminait en tournant en rond dans sa cage, tout en se posant sans discontinu cette même question.

Le Jotun avait été blessé dans son amour-propre, et ça l'agaçait. Il avait même été blessé dans son amour tout court, et ça le faisait rager. Il était désormais prêt à tout pour se venger du mal que ces stupides mortels lui avaient fait.

Cette Isaacs n'avait pas encore eu l'idiotie de venir le voir croupir dans sa prison. Ou bien elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation, mais Loki en doutait fortement. Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D ne se priverait certainement pas du seul moyen de torture qu'il avait en sa possession. Pas lorsque la sécurité des habitants de sa planète adorée était en jeu.

Lorsque le jeune dieu se prenait à repenser aux doux yeux gris ou aux magnifiques cheveux blonds d'Isaacs, il se donnait une énorme gifle mentale et recommençait à ruminer de plus belle sa vengeance.

Cette Midgardienne s'était jouée de lui à ses risques et périls, et elle allait le payer le prix fort. Il se trouvait justement qu'il était lui aussi d'humeur manipulatrice...

(...)

Aussi, lorsque l'agente montra le bout de son nez, il était prêt. Isaacs, même si Loki ne l'attendait plus, vint rendre visite au Jotun le troisième jour, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère et la douleur de celui-ci.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? ironisa le prisonnier.

- Votre déplaisir est partagé, Asgardien, je vous l'assure, lui affirma l'agente. Je suis ici sur les ordres de Fury, qui vous demande encore une fois de nous révéler où se trouve le Tesseract.

Loki éclata de rire.

- Et pourquoi croit-il que je vais vous le révéler, à vous, alors que je n'en ai rien dit à vos collègues ? la questionna le dieu.

- C'est bien simple, lui répondit Isaacs d'un ton nonchalant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Lorsque j'ai fait mon rapport de la mission en Allemagne à Fury, je lui ai mentionné que vous aviez porté... un certain intérêt à ma personne, quelque chose comme... de l'amour ?

A cette évocation, Loki bondit sur ses pieds, et s'approcha de la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard meurtrier qui ne réussit qu'à lui arracher un sourire moqueur.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour les secrets que notre petit échange pourrait révéler, les caméras sont désactivées, continua-t-elle. Mais j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Le Jotun se raidit. Il détestait plus que tout ne plus avoir le contrôle sur la partie.

- Soit vous me révélez la localisation actuelle du Tesseract, poursuivit la Midgardienne, imperturbable, soit il se pourrait que je laisse échapper, au détour d'une conversation avec un de mes collègues, votre attirance pour une humaine.

Loki n'eut pas l'explosion de rage qu'avait prédit l'agente. Au contraire, il sourit.

- Vous savez que je ne désire pour rien au monde me retrouver au cœur de rumeurs aussi stupides, se moqua-t-il afin de ne pas perdre la face. Aussi, je vous propose mon propre marché, qui a l'avantage de mettre tout le monde d'accord : je suis tout à fait disposé à vous donner la localisation du Cube... mais à vous et à vous seule. Si vous me libérez, je vous y conduirais. Mais pas de gardes, ni aucun de vos amis les « super-héros ». Juste vous et moi.

Loki bluffait. Déjà, il ne savait pas où se trouvait l'arme à l'heure actuelle. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, jamais évidemment il ne conduirait le moindre de ses ennemis directement là-bas.

Isaacs réfléchit un bon moment, histoire de peser le pour et le contre, puis elle accepta l'offre.

Au comble du bonheur, le Jotun se prépara à détruire la guerrière de la même manière qu'elle l'avait détruit lui.

* * *

Bonus inutile : chansons écoutées lors de l'amélioration de cette deuxième partie : une playlist _30 Seconds to Mars_ composée des morceaux : _93 Million Miles, __A Beautiful Lie, __Attack, __Birth, __Bright Lights, __City Of Angels, __Conquistador, __Do Or Die, __End Of All Days._

La troisième partie sera postée le samedi 22 février. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur ce qui est déjà publié. =)

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Partie 3

(Écrit le 22 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 25 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Partie 3**

Après une dispute avec Fury, qui n'était pas d'accord sur le fait de libérer un dangereux criminel ni sur celui de le laisser sous la garde d'une seule personne, où Isaacs tint fermement ses positions, la jeune femme obtint finalement toutes les autorisations qu'elle avait demandées.

Loki fut ainsi temporairement libéré et escorté par une mini-armée de gardes jusqu'à l'agente, qui l'attendait près d'un hélicoptère qu'elle piloterait elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle demanda au Jotun de lui donner les coordonnées de l'emplacement du Tesseract, il lui sourit ironiquement, pas dupe, et lui répondit de d'abord congédier ses gardes, de neutraliser tous les micros et les caméras branchés dans le cockpit de l'appareil, et de les installer tous les deux à l'intérieur de celui-ci avec toutes les portes fermées, tout ça dans le but d'éviter toute fuite, et donc toute rupture de leur marché.

Et c'est une Isaacs agacée qui s'exécuta, elle qui pensait que le prisonnier ne prendrait pas toutes ces mesures drastiques. Ce n'est que lorsque les exigences de Loki furent parfaitement respectées que ce dernier se sentit en mesure d' « honorer » sa part du marché. Il lui indiqua que le Cube se trouvait en ce moment dans un entrepôt abandonné, situé dans les environs de la ville française de Strasbourg, et l'agente décolla aussitôt, ne pressentant pas le piège.

Pendant tout le trajet, le jeune dieu ne prononça pas un seul mot, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait presque déconnecté de la réalité, au point de même pas réagir aux fréquents coups d'œil que lui lançait Isaacs.

Cette dernière, mettant de côté les crimes et le mauvais caractère de Loki, commençait malgré elle à le trouver séduisant. Il semblait doté d'une vive intelligence, et il n'était pas particulièrement déplaisant à regarder, avec ses beaux cheveux noirs bien coiffés, son visage aux traits angulaires et aux joues osseuses, et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant. (NdA : C'est à ce moment précis que je fonds. Au revoir. ;D)

Mais non, décidément, il n'était pas fait pour elle, décréta-t-elle mentalement. Il était un criminel extra-terrestre et elle une agente du S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Chansons écoutées pendant l'amélioration de cette troisième partie : une playlist _30 Seconds to Mars_, composée des morceaux : _Fallen, __From Yesterday, __Hurricane, __Northern Lights._

Je sais, ce chapitre est vraiment trop court, mais j'ai préféré garder le meilleur pour la prochaine fois. Je suis sadique mouhahaha ! ;D La quatrième et dernière partie sera postée le samedi 1er mars. =) Bonnes vacances aux veinards qui y sont depuis la semaine dernière, et à ceux qui y sont depuis hier. Et bon courage pour la dernière semaine à tous les autres (qui sont dans le même cas que moi... c'est quoi cette injustice dans les départs en vacances ? ;p).


	4. Partie 4

Pour répondre aux trois reviews de Margauxx68 :

Ouiii, 30STM, Hurts et Indochine. =D Ils font partie de mes groupes préférés. Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton commentaire sur la tête de psychopathe de Loki, moi je trouve qu'il a une très belle tête. *bave* Quant à Strasbourg, je veux bien te croire sur parole, je ne suis jamais allée dans ce coin de la France, j'ai un peu choisi la ville au pif, même si j'ai toujours eu très envie de la visiter.

* * *

(Écrit le 24 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 25 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Partie 4**

Lorsque l'improbable duo atterrit dans un champ situé juste en face de l'entrepôt désaffecté, il faisait nuit noire. Avec pour unique éclairage la fade lumière des étoiles et celle du premier croissant de Lune, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée sans échanger la moindre parole.

Isaacs s'attendait bien sûr à une armée de gardes prêts à protéger le Tesseract coûte que coûte. Elle se tendit comme la corde d'un arc.

Loki savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait rien de ce genre dans la vieille bâtisse. Il ouvrit donc la porte sans crainte.

Le Jotun, grâce à sa puissante magie, prit son adversaire, désormais suspicieuse, de court. Il ferma et verrouilla solidement la porte d'entrée, ainsi que toutes les autres ouvertures menant à l'extérieur. Les vieux néons accrochés au plafond s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup, aveuglant la jeune agente.

- Pourquoi ce piège ? cracha avec fureur Isaacs.

Loki éclata de rire.

- A mon tour de m'amuser un peu... susurra-t-il, un large sourire sadique s'étalant sur son visage.

La jeune femme, terrifiée, tenta de se retrouver une contenance. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper son arme miniaturisée, cachée en tout temps dans sa ceinture, Loki lui saisit les bras avec force et la plaqua durement contre le mur. Isaacs, fermement immobilisée par la prise de son adversaire, ne pouvait que regarder le visage, déformé par la fureur, du dieu, s'approcher lentement du sien. Son souffle chaud la fit frissonner.

Elle soutint néanmoins son regard, où elle lut de la cruauté et de la rage, mais aussi une pointe de douleur et de tristesse. Se sentant soudainement coupable du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, même si c'était d'une façon totalement involontaire, elle se résigna au sort qu'il lui réservait.

Il dut sentir son soudain abandon, car il l'interrogea du regard.

- Je suis... je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait, laissa-t-elle tomber. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Pas du tout. Ce soir-là, à Stuttgart, ma mission était de garder un œil sur vous en attendant des renforts, pas de vous séduire. Et je n'ai accompli que la teneur ma mission, rien de plus.

Ces mots stoppèrent Loki dans son élan.

- Vous... vous voulez dire, bredouilla-t-il, que ce n'était pas volontaire ?

Isaacs lui sourit tristement.

- Non. J'ai des remords en pensant à toute la douleur que vous avez dû éprouver à cause de moi, mais je ne vous ai rien infligé de mon plein gré.

Loki, sous le choc, relâcha involontairement sa prise. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme n'en profita pas pour s'échapper ou pour dégainer son arme. Elle resta là, plantée devant lui, à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à son ravisseur.

Il la fixa intensément. Ses dernières révélations venaient de changer complètement la donne. Et sa dernière question était pertinente : qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Lui même ne le savait pas encore.

- Si cela peut satisfaire votre soif de vengeance, continua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, alors... alors j'accepterais même d'être votre esclave jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. S'en voulait-elle réellement à ce point de l'avoir fait souffrir ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais de vous mon esclave, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je me vengerais de vous alors que vous ne m'avez pas volontairement manipulé.

Elle le regarda d'un air hébété. Et elle sentit l'espoir jaillir au fond d'elle. Peut-être déciderait-il de la libérer sans lui avoir fait le moindre mal ?

- Je pense... je pense que la seule chose que je vais vous demander, poursuivit-il d'un ton moins assuré, est un baiser. Et après je vous libérerais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je pense que je vais accepter.

Loki s'approcha lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Isaacs. Ce fut un baiser étonnamment doux, presque léger, dont le dieu se délecta et que l'humaine apprécia énormément.

Ils se séparèrent presque à regret.

- Échappez-vous.

La proposition de l'agente surprit le Jotun.

- Échappez-vous pendant que vous le pouvez. Je dirais à Fury que vous vous êtes enfui et que je n'ai pas pu vous rattraper parce que vous m'aviez étourdie avec votre magie.

- Vous... vous êtes sûre ? articula-t-il.

- Absolument sûre. Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous livrer au S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils vous tortureront jusqu'à ce que vous leur ayez dit ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

Loki considéra sa proposition un petit moment, puis l'accepta en hochant la tête. Mais avant de partir, il posa les yeux une dernière fois sur l'amour qu'il allait perdre, admirant à nouveau son beau visage, ses cheveux soyeux, et ses yeux de la couleur de l'acier. Son cœur se serra, et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il détourna le regard, fixa le sol, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec avec sa magie.

L'Asgardien se retourna une dernière fois vers _elle_, qui le regardait avec la même tristesse, et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

* * *

Chansons écoutées pendant l'amélioration de cette quatrième partie (puisque ça a quand même intéressé Margauxx68 ;p) : tout d'abord une playlist _30 Seconds to Mars_, composée des morceaux _Oblivion_, _The Kill_ et _Up In The Air_.

Ensuite une playlist _Apocalyptica_, composée des morceaux _Faraway_, _I Don't Care_ (ancienne et nouvelle version) et _Path_.

Et enfin une playlist _Daughtry_, composée des morceaux _Crashed_ (version acoustique), _Home_, _It's Not Over_ et _What About Now_.

* * *

Et voici la fin de cette petite fic. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si je trouve que j'ai vraiment foiré ce final. Trop guimauve, non ? ._.

Je reviens jeudi avec une nouvelle fic Avengers, mais cette fois-ci ce sera un OS sur le FrostIron. Parce que ce pairing-là a fini par me contaminer, tellement il est super. Mais j'ai pu comprendre que la plupart des lectrices de cette fic n'aimait pas ce genre d'histoire, donc je ne pense pas que j'en retrouverais beaucoup d'entre vous dans les reviews.


End file.
